Reading is Fundamental
"Reading is Fundamental" is an infamous mini challenge featured in Season 1, where the Queens read each other, or throw shade. The purposes of the mini challenge is to make everybody laugh, and to determine the queen who will have an advantage in the main challenge. The hosts kick off the mini challenge by saying "In the Great Tradition of Paris is Burning, Bring out your Library Cards!" a pun for "reading". Beat Yo Face: The Platinum Lipstick (Season 1) Here are all the quotes from each of the queens on Episode 5 "Go Back to Party City" Main Challenge Winner: CupcakKe CupcakKe # (to AmyNo iSaid) Hunty, I think Amy should be talking back saying no to your creations, sweety. # (to Via D’Agem) The only thing more busted than your name is your photoshop skills. # (to Queen of Memes) How tf are you still here? # (to ZØdiKween) With how many bottoms you get, I'd consider getting a top. # (to Miss Erika) No wonder your miss is spelled m-i-s-s because no man wants to marry that. They ''missed that if you shall. *mouth pops* # ''(to Ginger Boiiii) The only reason you have so many highs is because all you do is smoke weed on the low. Via D'Agem # (to Miss Erika) Gurl, I have no idea why you're so fascinated with boy drag, but honestly, if you wanna do boy drag, you might wanna try the clown school next door sweetie. I'm sure you’d fit like a glove there. # (to Ginger Boiiii) You know, I can’t tell if the amount of I’s in your name is supposed to be referencing something... Or if it’s supposed to be representing the amount of times you’ve flopped in this competition. # (to Queen of Memes) Queen of Memes, that’s a pretty good name... because your drag style is a f-cking meme mawma, and a sh!tty one at that. # (to CupcakKe) CupcakKe, I think I’ve cracked the code. The uppercase K in your name makes sense because your basic ratchet looks make me wanna say... k. # (to AmyNo iSaid) Um... Who are you?! SECURITY! THIS GIRL DOESN’T HAVE THE BRACELET FOR THE MEET AND GREET! TAKE HER AWAY! # (to ZØdiKween) Last, but definitely the least, ZØdiKween. Hunty, I LOVE how your name is a reference to the title of my favorite song, which coincidentally is also what I wanna say to you right now. NØ! Miss Erika # (to ZØdiKween) If I were to describe the most dead-living, giraffe abuser with no mercy, it would be you. # (to Via D'Agem) If I were to describe the most booty-ful girl in the world it would be your opposite. # (to Ginger Boiiii) That expensive outfit must cost more than the studio. # (to AmyNo iSaid) If I could describe the real instinct primal woman, it would be you. # (to Queen of Memes) Those are some bada$$ clothes, but not on you. # (to CupcakKe) No makeup can cover the emptiness inside your bra. Ginger Boiiii # (to ZØdiKween) Omgg, did you see ZØdikween?! Her dress isn’t even orange. And omg, her makeup. It looks like she washed herself with some cheese and mayo. She really needs to shut her mouth and go back to her bowling lessons. AmyNo iSaid # (to Queen of Memes) Your fashion is just like Jexcica’s Snatch Game… Hot garbish. # (to Via D’Agem) La única vía I’m taking today is the road to your flop. # (to CupcakKe) Are you ever gonna win a challenge? You’re building your legacy just like Thorgy Thor, outshined by the other b!tches. What’s next on this episode, you getting eliminated? # (to Miss Erika) Lemme finish with this h0. Look at us then look at you, we’re doing charity letting you still competing here :) # (to ZØdiKween and Ginger Boiii) And to the two fans who joined us this day, I can’t read them, they could be bottoming again. Queen of Memes # (to Via D’Agem) Gurrrl, you dun messed up, k? You think you be the next RuPaul when all you’ll eva be is nuttin but a drag h0 washed up on da skreet, henny. Oh, and btw, Reddit called. They want you out of da VIP area, sweetie. So #gtfo. # (to CupcakKe) I got some’in I gotta say about you, but idk wurr 2 start (sips her drink), oh right. clickbait Clickbait CLICKBAIT. Wit ya gurl, it’s all abut dem clickbait, henny. You be cloggin’ the wiki activity page like JDisbae cloggin’ up the t0ilet. But I gotta agree that clickbait is indeed bae. But by bae, I mean the Danish word for sh#t. #alltallshade (cute giggle) # (to Ginger Boiiii) Ginger, yo got da gin, but you ain’t got the juice, henny. You so basic. I can’t even describe how basic you be. Yo a$$ think you can be as juicy as lemonade? When life gives Ginger Boiiii lemons, Beyonce throws her record at her face and says “Take notes”. #iaintsorry # (to ZØdiKween) ZødiKween, what’s good? We haven't caught up lately, and gurl we need to chat about horoscopes. Since you are all abutt dat zodiac, let me adjust my reading goggles a bit (adjust goggles). Mmkay, so I am a Taurus and you’re a Sagittarius. Interestin, mmkay. So according 2 ma l0gic you can shoot yo arrow at me, and I can rage like a bull and beat yo a$$ henny. #oursignsdontmatch # (to AmyNo iSaid) Gurl no, I said #gtfo, k? Do ya want to be hrr? Cuz to me, you seem like yo rather take yo a$$ 2 a pEEp show, and get lewd af from all the sezy bishes ya get hrrny from, gurl #santash0eh0eh0e # (to Miss Erika) Woman up gurl cuz this competition is real af. Get ya head out of da gutter and don’t be like dat cannon fodder. Yo betta shake wut yo mama and chipotle gave ya. I’ve seen ya challenge last week, and gurl I be glad I didn’t end up like yo a$$ gurl. Yo standing hrr like yo wanna be the next drag super sturr, but henny you need to take lesson from me cuz you look like you got yo inspur’tion from a h0 from da skreet *winks* #dontbethatbish ZØdiKween # (to Via D’Agem) Via says that I don’t have enough time to finish my challenge even though he looks like it looks like he didn’t take his time to make his challenges look good, just sayin... Beat Yo Face: The Ruby Eyeshadow (Season 2) Here are all the quotes from each of the queens on Episode 7 "Stan With U" Main Challenge Winner: Via D'Agem Erika112 # (to Queen Of Snakes) I'm so glad you aren't queenofsex, because if you were, you'd become queenofgodsakes! # (to Gingica) Here's a gift I made specifically for you. It’s nothing, just like you. With or without you, it would be no difference. # (to HoWaffles) I heard many stories about you, like the one about you becoming a hoe. # (to Via D'Agem) I see your style slowly getting worse. You should rename yourself Via Da Germ. # (to JDQween) Does the JD come from Just Dead or Just Dance, cuz I can’t see the difference. HoWaffles # (to Queen Of Snakes) The only prism you will be going through to win a challenge is outside of this door, no one needs your fake censored. # (to Via D'Agem) You suck up to the judges so hard you should be called Via D'Gag! # (to Erika112) Your looks, so tragic you're reaching out for a drink, don't worry you will eventually win a challenge, if your only competition was Gingica. # (to Gingica) I'm surprised you have an education, I thought a person like you with those horrific looks lived off of personal grants. Eileen McBride # (to Gingica) Can we just remember for a moment, that you used to be Ginger Boiiii? I mean, I understand she wanted to copy out friend Ginger Minj, be obviously she had to choose something else. Of course, you choose BOIII, the catchphrase of 11 year old minecraft lovers. But that's not surprising, because you yourself look 11. # (to Queen Of Snakes & Via D'Agem) Just because you can pull of 3D looks doesn’t mean your personalities are 3D too. # (to HoWaffles) We all know why you are here. To promote Slutty Illusion. Last season shows you don't care about the crown, YOU QUIT. # (to Maria La Rozza) Recent comments about upcoming vacations make it sound like you might be the next queen to pull a Adore/HoPancakes. # (to Cherrih0es & Erika112) Let’s be honest. You two have less of a chance to win than Serena Cha Cha ever did. # (to JDQween) You're safe. You can leave the library. Via D'Agem # (to Queen of Snakes) You have been doing great throughout this entire competition. Honestly, there's no way to read you. So, tell me, *whispers* how much did you pay? # (to Maria La Rozza) I looked up what rozza is and apparently it's British slang for police! … Now I regret telling you where I hide my weed. # (to HoWaffles) Darling, your tuck has been kinda meaty for the past few weeks. Maybe you should change your name to BlueWaffles. # (to Erika112) The only queen safer than you is Aja. # (to Gingica) When someone asks queens if they're a top or a bottom, the common answer is "They're all bottoms", and I'm fine with that, but that doesn't mean you should be the bottom in this competition as well. # (to JDQween) silence That's all. # (to Eileen McBride) I get what you're trying to do with the Irish gimmick and all, but pretending to be a stupid drunk ginger censored isn’t cute. That's offensive to Gingica! # (to Cherrih0es) You are, without a doubt, the lipsync diva of this season. But child, this is not Lipsync Yo Face. Either step it up, or go join the irrelevant heteros over at Lip-Sync Battle. JDQween # (to Cherrih0es) No matter how many times you get low, I will always prefer to be above you. # (to Eileen McBride) The only thing worse than your rankings in episode 5 are your photoshop skills, hunny. Learn to use Pixlr and make coaches like a true winner. # (to HoWaffles) The only thing why most of your rankings are high is because you smoke too much, gurl. # (to Via D'Agem) Your skills are worse than your place last season. # (to Queen of Snakes) Your rankings last season were so horrible that I want to throw up. # (to Gingica) Why are you still here? You shaded the hosts in episode 4, and I think you should be disqualified for it. Cherrih0es # (to Maria La Rozza) And I thought my dancers were bad... # (to Queen of Snakes) of all things to be the queen of you pick Snakes? Ew. # (to JDQween) Doing low in the safe zone doesn’t make you a queen of JD hunny. Maria La Rozza # (to JDQween) I have so much to say, especially to you… I don’t even know where to start! I want to make a fanmade square representing how each queen does their challenges, but nah. Some queens actually make amazing designs... Some don't add outlines.... Some look bland af... And yours look like you searched up "___ png." Queen of Snakes # (to JDQween) You always complain about being safe but with those looks, I'm guessing you are a bottom. # (to HoWaffles) I now know why your album is called Slutty Illusion! It’s because nobody can find the least bit of talent in you. # (to Gingica) I think you should have some of my favorite perfume, Delusion! You'll need a LOT of it if you think you can win this. # (to Via D'Agem) Last season you were the "N.I.C.E" one. I guess that stands for Not Important censored Egomaniac. # (to Eileen McBride) Your Veronique Snatch Game impression made me want to shove a baguette up your censored. # (to Maria La Rozza) That's nice that you let one of the workers here participate! # (to Erika112) What's your name again? # (to Cherrih0es) This is the part of the season where we separate the filler queens from the people who actually have a chance at winning this. With that being said, go over there with Gingica, Erika, JDQween and, well, everyone else. Gingica # (to HoWaffles) This is b e a t yo f a c e. Not world's best flop. # (to Erika112) Your drag name looks much like Eureka, don't you have any personality? # (to JDQween) This competition is about to make beautiful dresses, not censored. # (to Via D'Agem) Let me just remind you the way home is "Via" this door. # (to Queen of Snakes) Do you pay the judges to win the challenges? Category:Beat Yo Face Category:Beat Yo Face: The Platinum Lipstick Category:Challenges Category:Mini Challenges